


Second Chance

by Towairaitookami



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towairaitookami/pseuds/Towairaitookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first impressions that Shizuo and Izaya left on each other were terrible to say the best. However, an unexpected force (According to the two men, it's the scariest thing in the world. To other people, it's an adorable toddler in a pink bunny jacket) forces them to reanalyze their status and maybe, just maybe, give them a second chance at their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shizuo, You're a Father

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just want to yell at Shizuo and Izaya. They should just get together to reduce the amount of sexual tension between those two, not make us fangirls bang our head against a wall at how ignorant they are*sigh* but I guess that's why fanfictions like this exist...

“Shizuo,” Tom called after his bodyguard, knowing that it was useless but doing so anyways. “Don’t destroy the whole block, okay?”  
  
The blond man charged into the building, adrenaline blocking any sense that comes close to his head.  
  
“YOU BASTARD,” Shizuo grabbed the nearest thing his hands could reach, which happens to be a couch, and swung it in a full circle, clearing the living room. “TOM-SAN WAS JUST TALKING TO YOU! DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE RUN AWAY!”  
  
“Ah, I am so sorry,” the client cowered in a corner. “I was just, uh, getting the money! Yeah, that’s what I was doing. The money is in my room, you see, I had to keep it sa-”  
  
“SHUT UP!” Shizuo growled and threw the couch at the opposite wall, making the poor man flinch in fear.  
  


“Please spare me,” the man whimpered. “I am really, really, really sorry.”  
  
“I. TOLD. YOU. TO. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!” Hooking an arm around his waist, the blonde chucked the man out the window, shattering the glass.  
  
“Man goes whee!” A small voice came from the fire place.  
  
Waddling out was a small toddler, with long curly brown hair that was sticking out in all directions, like Medusa’s. Her smile lit up her face, but it did nothing to hide her sunken cheeks and chapped lips; the pieces of cloth slung over her shoulders exposed her skinny frame.  
  
“Bye-bye!” She walked unsteadily to the window, giggling and waving.  
  
Shizuo dropped his newly lit cigarette. What toddler gets excited when a man is thrown out of a building?! He wasn’t in a place to talk, seeing as he is the “Monster of Ikebukuro”, but he was almost certain he was a normal baby. Wait, was there that one time when split his crib in half because he didn’t want to stay in? No, of course not. He was a normal child until...he wasn’t normal anymore.  
  
“Hey little girl,” Shizuo said after recovering, older brother instincts taking over. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Rika!” She clapped her hands. “Me am Rika!”  
  
“Hi Rika,” Shizuo smiled one of his rare smiles. “Where are your parents?”  
  
“Par-wents?” Her eyes narrowed with concentration at the pronounciation.  
  
“Yeah, you know like Daddy and Mommy?”  
  
“Papa,” Her face cleared.  
  
“Yeah, Papa,” He nodded. “Where’s your papa?”  
  
“Papa!” She rushed forward, clinging onto his leg.  
  
“EH!” Shizuo frantically tried to detach the little girl from his foot with no success. “I am not your papa!"  
  
“Papa,” she repeated and tightened her grip.  
  
Sighing and admitting defeat, (Nope, it wasn’t because he was feeling just a tad bit of protectiveness over the girl. Nope, what are you talking about? The girl was just scarily strong. Yup, a two year old is stronger than the famous Heiwajima Shizuo.) he scooped her up in his arms and head out.  
  
“Whee!” She giggled and clung to his neck. “Papa make Rika go whee!”  
  
“I am not your papa,” he said half-heartedly.  
  
She just laughed and laid her head against his broad shoulder, fascinated with the blond hair.  
  
“Shizuo,” Tom hesitated. “Don’t tell me you collected the girl as payment.”  
  
“WHAT?!” Shizuo almost dropped Rika, but caught her at the last minute. “I would never do that!”  
  
“Whee!” She giggled again.  
  
“Then why is she here?” Tom raised an eyebrow.  
  
The other man scratched his head with one hand, “She seems to think that I am her dad.”  
  
“Papa put Rika down,” the toddler started wiggling.  
  
“I told you, I am not your papa,” he said as he gently set her on the ground. “Careful!”  
  
“Come!” She pulled on his finger, making him hunch over to match her height.  
  
With a small hand, the girl pulled the strongest man in Ikebukuro down the street, staggering behind her.  
  
“Wait!” Tom yelled at the duo. “What are you going to do with her?”  
  
“Hell if I know!’ Shizuo answered before disappearing in the crowd.


	2. The Devil Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to upload this chapter...but here it is! Thanks to anyone who left kudos and bookmarked this piece, they really make my day! Reviews are wanted on an EXTREME level! I would love to hear your thoughts on this piece!

“She’s a devil child,” he seethed as he leaned against a tree in the park, cigarette hanging between his teeth. “She made me buy that thing and spent my last hour here in a fucking children’s park. Whoever taught her the goddamned puppy eyes should be burned at stake.”

On the play structure, Rika waddled up the stairs to the slide, wearing the pinkest, fluffiest, bunny-ist jacket found anywhere. Shizuo is convinced that even a real life bunny couldn’t compare to that “fucking piece of shit” as he calls it, or in Rika’s words, “Pinky”.

Sprouting from the top of the hood were fluffy, pink bunny ears. And on the hood was a fluffy pink nose. On the back, there was a fluffy pink tail. The only spots that were not fluffy and pink were the eyes and mouth.

Thankfully, he was able to contain the pinkness to just the jacket. Shizuo made sure that everything was black and white. Just like his own outfit.

“You and you and you, in line,” he heard the defiant voice of his kid. WAIT! NO! SHE’S NOT HIS KID! She’s just...her.

The next response brought his concentration back to the present, “No, you little slut,” a loud voice snarled. “We are the masters of this playground. We can do whatever we want.” Three older boys stood by the slide, cutting the whole line. Rika, who was the next in line, crossed her arms and stared defiantly up.

Shizuo could feel his blood course faster and his vision started to sharpen, tall-tale signs of one of his episodes. Confirming his suspicions, his hands moved on his own to the tree behind him. He froze after uprooting the tree. Why was he so mad about the slur? If it was any other kid, he would at most glower at the kids but no more. Could it be...could it be...that he was actually feeling like her father?!

He shook his head angrily. Fucking complicated emotion. He’ll deal with them later. First things first, he has some kids to beat up.

Taking big strides toward the play structure, he let out a battle cry as he drew his arms back, ready to throw…

“No!” Rika stomped her feet, not prepared to lose ground even to kids double her size.

“Haven’t you heard? We are the master of the playground!” They made a circle around her.

“No one master! Everyone in line!” She held her head high.

“Someone needs to be taught a lesson,” The leader of the trio cracked his knuckles.

“No! You need lesson!” Swinging her arm back, she managed to punch the tallest one on the nose on her tippy-toes. Not hard, but a punch nevertheless.

“AH!” The boy screamed, more from surprise than anything.

“You…!” The other two looked at her angrily, preparing their own punches.

“AHH!” Recovering, Shizuo once more advanced on the kids. Quite aggressively, one might add. Other children scrambled off of the play structure, leaving the three older boys and the small girl. A shadow enveloped them suddenly. Simultaneously, they looked up to see the flying tree looking dangerously close. All of their eyes widened.

“SHIT!” Shizuo realized at the last second. “...Rika is with them too.”

 


	3. One Simple Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll! No writer's block so far, which I am super happy about...they come way too often. But thanks to all the support I received! It would be nice to get some more comments to see what I need to do to get better on...I'll take anything! Oh, and any sexual innuendos are intended. You'll see when you read it. Don't forget to read and review!  
> ~Rai-chan

“Shizu-chan,” Shizuo’s skin crawled at the sound of the voice. “You must be a pretty convincing actor like your brother, to lie about your hate of violence and then throw trees at little children.”

When the dust cleared, Shizuo could make out the sight of first-class trash, Izaya, perched on the top of the play structure, carefully balanced on the railings.

“Izaya-kun,” Shizuo breathed heavily, trying to contain his anger. “I told you to never show up around here again.”

“Oh, but you are glad I am stalking you,” he gloated.

“Why would I ever be glad of that? I don’t want a parasite to stick to me all the time,” Shizuo could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. It was nothing new, but the ones from encountering Izaya seem...more intense. His heart speeds up faster, his hands clammier, and his control slips ever so soon.

“I would be a little more grateful, Shizu-chan,” Izaya tisked. “If I wasn’t here to kick those little bastard out of the way, their brains would be rolling off the slides right now.”

Finally noticing his surroundings, the blonde man’s eyes widened as he saw the tree, landing precisely on the spot where the four kids were a moment before. The play structure groaned under the weight of the huge plant, the platform already bent and cracked, dangerously held together by a few precarious bonds.

The three boys look dazed at the bottom of the slides, their arms sporting red burns as they were obviously shoved down the chutes.

“Told you,” The other male grinned. “Lucky I was here. Right?”

“Shut up!” An unfamiliar feeling made his heart cold as he scanned the place for a smiley toddler and came up empty. He has vaguely heard Shinra explain it as one of the symptoms of panicking, but that couldn’t be it, right? “Where is Rika?”

“You mean this little girl?” The blonde’s eyes traveled lower from Izaya’s annoying face, onto the object in his arms.

It was a wiggly specimen. It was wiggly, small, pink, fluffy, and undoubtedly…

“Rika!”

“Papa!” She peeked out from under the hood that fell on her head, bunny ears hanging in her face.

“Papa?” Izaya rose a perfect eyebrow. The eyebrow was so perfect, with its shape, color, length, it was starting to piss Shizuo off. Hold it, everything about Izaya pisses him off. “Who did you knock up, Shizu-chan? Why haven’t I been introduced before? After all, we are best friends.”  

The other man grinded his teeth at the words “best friend”. If this was opposite day, the information broker would be completely and utterly correct. But since the last time he check, it wasn’t.

Normally, signs and vending machines would already be flying. The only thing stopping the beautiful arches of destruction is the pinkness in Izaya’s arms. The feeling of protectiveness came over him once again. It annoyed him to care about the young child, but the instincts of an older brother wasn’t to be stopped so easily.

“As a broker,” the blonde spat with hate. “You would like this little bit of information. One, I didn’t knock anyone up, unlike you who probably has hundreds of children all over Japan. Two, I would never introduce you to anyone, flea!”

Reaching out, he snatched the little girl from the man’s grasp, and against all the screaming nerves in his body, began to walk away from the scene. If he sees, hears, smells, or even thinks about that man one more time...well, Ikebukuro is not going to survive unharmed.

“Papa!” The little bundle in his arms began to struggle. “Down!”

“No,” his voice was tight from the adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

“Down!” Either she was too skinny or found an opportunity, Rika slipped through Shizuo’s arms comically, with her hand above her head like she just let go of the monkey bars. Landing in a heap at the man’s feet, she scrambled up unsteadily then ran back towards the direction of the playground.

Before she could even take five steps, she ran into an obstacle, more specifically someone’s legs, and fell back down, sitting hard on the rocky pavement.

“What do we have here?” Izaya’s amused voice floated in the air. “Shizu-chan’s result of an one-night stand?”

“Izaya-kun,” Shizuo voice had become husky with effort. The blonde had reached his limit. He can’t hold back anymore; a certain flea needs a pounding. “For an information broker, you sure have a bad memory. I will repeat it again for your sake: I don’t do one-night stands.”

“I am terribly sorry,” Izaya purred, his knife slipping out from his sleeve as Shizuo plucked a stop sign clean from the ground. “Shizu-chan, can you go easy on me this time?”

“Only if you get on your knees and beg,” If a smile could be demanding, the blonde is doing a perfect job of it.

“Make me,” The smaller man tensed his body, getting ready for the explosive roar that was surely followed by flying objects.

“Oh, I will,” Shizuo’s grin got wider. “I will make you beg so hard you wouldn’t know what you wanted in the first place.”

With those words, he pulled his arm back and readied the release. Izaya brought his arms to protect his head.

Everything seemed to advance in slow motion, every signal from the brain to the muscles took way too long. Finally, the metal parted with Shizuo’s fingers and Izaya’s feet levitated from the ground.

Then the spell was broken. Everything came rushing back with one single word. A two-syllable word coming from the pink, fluffy, wiggly, pile on the middle of the sidewalk.

“Daddy!”

 


	4. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I thought it was going so well, author's block had to come and ruin the party. I kinda forced out this chapter, so it's awkward and crappy, but I hope ideas would come back to me soon! Message me if you have any ideas! 
> 
> ~Rai-chan

Shinra repeatedly banged his head on the wall, wishing that he could be anywhere but his house at the moment.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and a PDA was shoved in his face:

“Stop it! It will cost a fortune to repair the wall if you make a hole in it!”

Wearily, the underground doctor looked at Celty with Rika in her arms, who was unsuccessfully trying to catch the shadows in her hands, then to his dining room, where two of the most dangerous animals in the world had made themselves at home after showing up unceremoniously.  

“IZAYA-KUN!” Shizuo growled. “STAND STILL SO I CAN DO IT!”

“Do what?” Izaya walked closer, toying with fire. “Fulfill my desires?”

“Yes,” Shizuo smiled. “I will help you so you can reach the oblivion. With just my hand.”

“You sure?” Izaya purred. “Those are big promises to keep.”

Shizuo drew back his fist and swung at the smaller man, who managed to dodge in time. Unfortunately, Shinra’s dining table did not have the agility of Izaya and as a result, sustained a crack down the middle as a constant reminder.

Looking back to his lover, Shinra raised an eyebrow.

“Celty, I am not sure this place would even be here after they are done,” His head met the wall again, fast and hard. “So fuck a hole in the wall.”

Shinra turned his head to the PDA, when he heard the typing stop:

“Watch your language! There’s a toddler here!”

He shrugged, “If she sticks with Shizuo and Izaya, she’s going to hear worse.”

“Why are they even here?”

“Because they think we have something to do with Mo-, I mean Rika.”

“Well, they are right about that.”

“We can’t let them know that though. Then the plan would be worse than it already is.”

“Agreed. But why would she call Iz-”

Before Celty could finished typing, a devastating crash had both her and Shinra sprinting into their kitchen.

Chandelier in pieces behind him, Shizuo smirked and trapped Izaya against the counter, “Finally caught you, flea.”

“Remember this because this is going to be your first and last time,” Izaya laughed before slipping under the taller man’s arms.

“Oh, don’t be too sure,” the blonde shot his hand out as quick as one of Celty’s shadows and grabbed Izaya’s wrist.

The last straw came for Shinra when Celty’s cooking was almost knocked to the floor. How dare they disrespect Celty’s cooking!

“Alright!” Shinra’s smile was strained. “I think you guys overstayed your welcome.”

With a strength unknown to anyone, including himself, he pushed the two monsters towards his door.

“You guys owe me, from the shitty high school days to broken chandeliers, I think I deserve to make you guys suffer and take care of a kid _that you found_ ,” Plucking Rika out of Celty’s arms, he forced Izaya to hold her. “Now goodbye and don’t come back unless you are dying.” On that merry note, Shinra closed the door in the trio’s faces.


	5. The Goddamned Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost been a month since I updated... I need a beta to push me! Is there someone out there who would like to yell at me to get stuff done and edit my writing? If yes, please message me!  
> Anyways, this was written on a long plane ride so it ran a little longer than I would've liked...  
> Thank you guys for leaving reviews and kudos, and I hope I can get some more this time!  
> ~Rai-chan

Bang!

Shizuo and Izaya blinked. Did Shinra, the smiley neutral peacemaker since their high school days, just shut the door in their faces?!  They stood in the hall awkwardly, still dumbfounded by Shinra’s outburst.

“Sparkly!” Rika, oblivious to the atmosphere, wiggled out of Izaya’s arms and ran towards the elevator.

Her eyes widened comically as she saw herself in the reflective elevator doors.

“Bunny!” She reached out for the rabbit ears in the reflection.

Whoosh!  The doors slid open, cruelly wrenching away, in Rika’s opinion anyways, the little bunny. But ever the toddler, she was quickly distracted by the penny laying innocently in the middle of the elevator.

She waddled into the metal box as fast as her little legs could carry her, her fingers straining for the shining coin. Just as she captured it in her palm, the doors remembered their duty and started to close.

Eyes widening in realization, the shellshocked duo lurched forward at the same time. It was like someone pressed the slow motion button again. (Whoever’s doing it should really stop.) The two men lunged towards the closing metal plates; their bodies flew threw the air slowly, parallel to the ground. At one point they even looked like they were suspended in the air by strings, not unlike a puppet.

The doors clicked shut with a finality, after the two enemies caught one last glimpse of pink fluff. Four hands slammed against the metal before gravity finally caught up with the owners and harshly pinned them against the floor.

“Dammit!” Shizuo bellowed, driving a fist against the door. The metal gave in willingly.

“Instead of destroying the whole building and burying us in the rubble, just press the fucking button!”

“WHAT BUTTON?” Shizuo’s nerves caused him to raise his voice, as if his voice wasn’t loud enough already. “IN CASE YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED YOU IDIOT THERE IS NO FUCKING BUTTON ON THE DOOR!”

“Shizu-chan, watch who you’re calling an idiot,” A vein formed on Izaya’s forehead. “Especially if you are the one who seemed to have forgotten that elevators are called by a button on the wall and the doors SURPRISINGLY OPEN when you press it!”

“Oh,” Shizuo turned Izaya, one eyebrow kissing his hairline. “Then why don’t you press it?”

“If you haven’t noticed,” Izaya took a deep breath to stave off the urge to pound some sense into the blonde. “It’s closer to you!”

“Oh,” The tall man repeated, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly while his other hand pushed the up button.

They both held their breaths, waiting for the doors to slide open.  

“Fuck,” Izaya hissed as eyes narrowed on the light indicator above the elevator. The light representing their floor turned off, and the one below it lit up. “We were too late.”

“Too late?” Shizuo growled.

“Thanks to a certain caveman who forgot that we are in the 21st century, some other person called the lift before us,” The information broker hopped to his feet and bolted towards the stairs. “We have to get to the lobby before she does.”

“Who said this it’s ‘we’?” Shizuo grumbled as he followed his enemy. “And why are we going to the lobby? There are twenty floors in this building. The elevator can go to any of those floors.”

Izaya threw a disdainful look over his shoulder, which he noted, wasn’t easy when you are trying to speed down the stairs without rolling off. “Your IQ alone proves that you are not human. How many times do you go the another floor besides your own? Probably hardly ever. Besides the their own floor, people also has to go to the lobby to go outside. So either the elevator is being called from the lobby for the person to go to their floor, or it’s someone going to the lobby. No matter what, they are going to end up in the lobby.”

“Thanks for the lecture, Einstein,” Shizuo sped past the other man. “But none of this logic crap is going to get you there any faster.”

“It’s this ‘logic crap’ that told you where to go,” Izaya bristled, his cold mask dropping as his beloved intellegence was scoffed at. “But I don’t expect a wild animal to under-!”

His voice was cut off as he was picked up by Shizuo, bridal style.

“Less talking, more running,” The blonde picked up his pace, zooming down the stairs with Izaya in his arms.

“Bastard!” Izaya punched Shizuo’s chest several times. “Put me down! I am more than capable of running on my own!”

“We’ll get there faster if we do it this way.”

“I’m serious, you monster, if you don’t put me down this very second-”

He was cut off once again, this time by Shizuo’s chuckle, “If you are serious, then you would have your knife out.”

Izaya barely registered the words, as his attention was caught by the amused smile on his rival’s face. It wasn’t the sarcastic smirk that he was accustomed to seeing on Shizuo. It was the sincere curve of the mouth that made his eyes sparkle, visible even behind the sunglasses.

“Do I have anything on my face?” Shizuo glanced at the man in his arms, feeling Izaya’s eyes on him.

Izaya felt blood rushing to his cheeks, marking the embarrasement he felt as he was caught staring, “N-no. Just thinking.”

Shizuo gave a curt nod and stared at the wall right in front of them, not daring to look down. If he looked at the cute blushing face, he would- Wait, where did that come from? He did not just think of Izaya as cute. Not in a million years.

The blonde ran faster, hoping to leave his thoughts behind.

He barrelled into the lobby, ignoring strange looks and sprinting to the elevator. The woman waiting for her ride flipped them off as Shizuo carelessly pushed her aside.

Ding! The bell annouced the arrival of the elevator. The doors quietly slid apart, revealing Rika sitting in the middle.

Her face broke into a smile as she saw Shizuo and Izaya, whose faces relaxed into relieved smiles despite their heaving chests.

“Papa! Daddy!” Stumbling to her feet, she rushed forward, holding out her coin. “Shiny!”

Shizuo opened his mouth to scold the little girl, but before he could the woman he pushed aside decided to butt in.

“Disgraceful,” She spat. “What has our race become? We are now getting together with the same gender? And letting those sinning people raise an innocent child? It’s bad enough that you fags even exist! Don’t go contaminating others!”

The two men immediately tensed, eyes hardening and spines straightening.

“Excuse me, ‘mam?” Izaya’s sickly sweet voice glided through the air. “Can you please say that again? You see, my ears seemed to have failed me.”

“I said,” The woman didn’t seem to realize she was going against the two most dangerous people in the world. Her voice was strong and disgust was written all over her. “You fags shouldn’t infect innocent people.”

“And you ignorant stupid pigs should not spread your idiocy,” Shizuo’s eyes burned holes through his shades. His voice was low and quiet, a contrast to his yelling, but Izaya much preferred the regular Shizuo. The underlying threat in the calm tone held much more menace. “Preference of gender cannot be spread. Is that simple enough for you?”

“You guys are an offense to society,” The woman quivered with rage. She advanced, with her hand raised for a slap.

“Shizu-chan?” Izaya’s voice shook as he looked over the broad shoulder, catching a glance at the street.

The blonde didn’t reply, too busy staring down the woman.

“Shizu-chan!” Izaya’s tone was much more urgent, bordering on panic.

“Yes?” Hearing the hysteria in the other’s voice, Shizuo spared a look on the man.

“TURN AROUND!” For the first time since they met, Izaya was the one yelling. “TURN AROUND NOW!”

Shizuo’s eyes widened as he spun around, Izaya still in his arms.

When their attention was caught by the woman, Rika had managed to sneak off on her own. Instead of standing obediently by them, the two men can see the bundle of pink waddling towards the streets.

One. She stepped off the sidewalk.

Two. She made it to the middle of the street.

Three. A car sped down the road.

 


	6. Shut up, Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two would be damned if they admit their relationship started because of a baby dressed like a rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I left this fic for so long! I rewrote the last chapter because I wanted to throw up after reading the one I posted...but I am still debating whether to edit it on here or not. But I promise this chapter is better! At least I hope so. Thanks to anyone who left comments and kudos, you guys are my motivation to come back writing and please comment so I can see how I can improve!

Izaya’s scream was lodged in his throat. From underneath the truck he could see the pool of red starting to spread.

“Is she…?” Izaya couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“Hey, calm down,” Shizuo raised an eyebrow. “It’s just an ice cream truck. And the red is just knocked over Icee.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Izaya straightened his jacket. “I was definitely not freaking out.”

“Sure…” Shizuo shook his head and walked around the truck, who apologized then drove off.

Scooping up the little girl in her arms, he scolded her. “No,” He said firmly. “No running off without Papa.”

“I thought you said she wasn’t yours,” The smirk was back on his face as he followed the blonde man. “Now what’s all this ‘papa’ crap?”

“Unlike you, I have sympathy,” Shizuo glared at the information broker. “So when a little girl is lost, I will take care of her until someone claims her.”

“What if no one wants her?”

“That’s for me to figure out and you to never find out,” With that, Shizuo started home.

Well, tried to.

Rika raised her little fist and punched Shizuo in the head.

“Ow!” Shizuo’s unoccupied hand flew to his head, more confused than hurt.

“Bad Papa!” Rika shook her head. “No leave Daddy!”

The blond haired man gaped at the toddler, mouth wide open.

“Go home,” She pointed down a random street.

“T-That’s where we were going!” The bodyguard stuttered indigenously, still reeling from the shock.

“Not without Daddy!” Rika pouted.

Izaya was using everything he has to keep it together. First, it was seeing Shizuo the invincible monster obeying a baby in a pink jacket, then hearing that deep voice stumble. That was kind of cute, his brain told him. He felt his face slack. Did he just think the man who wanted to kill him as cute?!  He is not cute, Shizu-chan is anything but cute, Izaya chanted in his head, as if the quantity could erase his thoughts.

“Come on, flea,” Shizuo mumbled. “I would rather wrestle with Simon then allow you to come within a hundred feet of my apartment but I would like to keep my head in this shape so I guess I would just have to let you stink up my living space.”

“She has you wrapped around her pinky and then some,” the broker giggled.

The taller man almost tripped over his own feet. Izaya fucking giggled and goddamn it if it wasn’t the most adorable thing he has ever heard.

The rest of the trip was only filled with Rika’s excited squeals; the two other men were too busy struggling with their more honest-and frankly, more dirty-inner mind to notice anything, including their interlinked pinkies as they strode through the city.


End file.
